custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar of Life
The Avatar of Life is an Avatar in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life The Avatars all began their lives as Av-Matoran in Karda Nui. During The Fall, the nine Matoran were flooded with power and were transformed into powerful beings each dedicated to an ideal. The Avatar of Life helped Matoran and Toa evacuate the Mata Nui Robot alongside her fellow Avatars. Post-Fall After reaching the surface, the Avatars began to establish themselves as the rulers of the new continent. For the next 500 years the Avatars ruled over the Matoran, protecting them and directing their efforts, with the Avatars of Life and Death leading the Avatars. The First Abyssal Invasion During the First Abyssal Invasion, the Avatars fought to defend Nehriim and the city's Matoran from the Demonic hordes. After several brutal battles, the Avatar of War was able to lure the bulk of the Demonic forces into a valley, which he collapsed on top of them. Meanwhile, the other Avatars, including the Avatar of Life, were able to defeat Nocturnus and trap him in an Obsidian Obelisk. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, the Avatars directed the Matoran during rebuilding, and began to form alliances among themselves. During this time, tensions between the Avatars began to intensify until it erupted into open war. The Shadow War For the next 200 years, the Avatars waged a furious civil war, with the Avatars of Courage, Peace, Pride, and War battling the Avatars of Rage and Destruction. The Avatar of Light remained unaligned and spent her time doing the duties of the other Avatars. Following a series of particularly devastating fights, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus from his prison, and once again he led his Demonic forces against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the resurgent Demonic army. As the war progressed, the Avatars of War, Revenge, Destruction, Peace, Rage, and Pride were killed. In the conflicts final hours, as the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to hold off Noctunus' army, the Avatars of Life and Death began a desperate rite, and sacrificed themselves to trap the remaining Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket dimension, leaving the Avatar of Death dead, and the Avatar of Life in suspended animation. Personality The Avatar of Life is calm and reserved, but is quick to anger when she is attacked or her ideals were threatened. As the Avatar of Life, she is protective of life, but would not hesitate to end it when necessary. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all of the Avatars, the Avatar of Life could fly and is able to launch beams of energy from her scythe. In addition, she is capable of bolstering the life force of other beings, as well as being able to drain it, with these powers being extremely similar to those of the Avatar of Death, due to their mirrored nature. Trivia * The Avatar of Life is one of two Avatars that were in DarkStalker719's early storyline that was never actually present within the story, the other being the Avatar of Death. Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe Category:Avatars